First Meeting
by Karlandra
Summary: Daenerys perspective on arriving at Winterfell and meeting the Stark sisters. Oneshot.


Daenerys Stormborn was not prone to feeling jealousy, yet she felt it now, just as she had felt it that day at Dragonstone, when she had watched Jon Snow hold the message that said his younger sister and brother were still alive. He had held the piece of parchment so tenderly, as if it was the most precious thing in the world, and Daenerys had found herself wanting to trade places with that scrap of a note. Daenerys' own brother had not been kind, and although he was all she had, they had not been close. But watching how carefully Jon tucked that note away told her that his family was very different.

When she had asked Tyrion about it later he had admitted to being jealous himself of the closeness in the Stark family, especially between Jon and Arya. Tyrion had not been short on detail about the day that he and Jon had left Winterfell heading for the Wall, about the way Arya had run out after Jon, and how they had hugged each other so tightly that it had made Tyrion himself wish he had been born a Stark, or even a Stark bastard. Daenerys had pushed the thoughts aside until now, but as they had drawn closer to Winterfell she had found herself watching Jon more and more closely.

Jon had finally bent the knee, in more ways than one, and conquering him had been a sweet victory, bust as they drew closer to Winterfell Daenerys found him re-reading that note more and more, Jon was close with Arya, and Tyrion had warned Daenerys not to underestimate Sansa, Daenerys was starting to wonder just how much of a concern the Stark sisters would be? Would they try and take Jon away from her?

They had gone over how they would arrive at Winterfell hundreds of times, it had been agreed that Jon and Daenerys would ride in side by side, but one glimpse of his family and Jon threw that all out of the window. Daenerys could do nothing but watch as he vaulted off of his horse and ran towards what looked like a shorter female version of himself, they even wore their hair in a similar manner, although hers was straighter. This had to be Arya.

All decorum was abandoned as he hugged her fiercely and let the tears spill down his face unabated. It was a shock to Daenerys to realise that Jon was a man who was not afraid to cry. He showered his sister in kisses until she finally pulled back, making a face.

Arya wore a skinny sword on her right hip and a dagger on her left hip, Daenerys didn't know much about blades but she was sure that was the wrong way around. Jon's attention moved to her blades and Daenerys watched as Arya's eyes became alive as she talked.

The queenly red-head beside her smiled softly and rested a hand on the shoulder of the crippled man in the chair beside her. Finally Jon turned his attention to Bran, again he was unreserved, hugging his younger brother and more tears fell. They spoke softly, and Daenerys was too far away to hear. The embrace between Jon and Sansa was more formal but still heartfelt. Sansa and Jon stood as equals, that was not something that Daenerys had expected, for a couple of minutes it even looked as if Sansa was scolding him! But then she hugged him again. Jon then turned, placing one arm around Sansa and the other around Arya, and faced towards Daenerys.

"There is somebody I want you to meet." He said leading his sisters towards her.

It was only then that Daenerys began to understand what Tyrion had been trying to warn her. Pomp and show were not going to win the North, fire and blood were not going to win the North, if she wanted to win the North, and keep it ,she would need to make them love her. Well she could do that. She dismounted from her horse with the grace of a Khaleesi and stood as tall as she could. Nether woman seemed impressed. Missandei delivered all of her titles, but nether woman seemed impressed. Her dragons flew overhead, yet neither woman seemed impressed. She spoke about how she was here to help fight the Night king, both women nodded, but neither seemed impressed.

Finally Arya spoke. "You are good with horses, yes?"

Daenerys smiled. "You could say that."

Arya smirked. "I'm quite good with horses too, I've always wanted to ride a Dothraki breed horse, and I'd like to know how I stack up against a Khaleesi."

"Arya…" Jon cautioned.

"I think it's a fair question." Sansa interjected, backing her sister. "That is, unless Daenerys Stormborn is afraid that she would lose."

Daenerys laughed. "If I lose I'll cut off my braids." She replied with confidence. That got the Northern Lords attention.

Daenerys and Arya raced for hours, six bloodriders at their back, when they returned to Winterfell, flushed and exhilarated, Daenerys had the respect of the Northern Lords… but Arya also had the respect of the Dothraki. She was going to have to watch that one, that one was dangerous.

~~/~~


End file.
